Love Scenario
by Mekabella21
Summary: Kenny is comfortable in his life. He doesn't want a relationship seeking hook ups through dating sites. Everything changes when one of his hook ups turns out to be none other than his boss Leopold Butters Stotch. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

God, I'm so ready for this day to be over. I'm sitting at my desk at work looking at my phone. I have my dating app up waiting to see if someone is going to take me up on my offer. Simplest terms I like to fuck. I don't like going to the bars here in town because it is always the same old people from South Park. Using this app allows me to meet people who are willing to travel to get some ass. My profile picture is just of my chest and abs, my sweat pants sitting low on my hips, a small print of my eggplant. I usually get offers pretty quickly. I at least take care of the hotel fee every time. Some guys will give me money towards the room which is always appreciated.

"What are you doing?" I almost drop my phone. I quickly set it down looking up at Leopold Butters Stotch. He stares down at me sternly with his eyes burning into me. His tapered haircut with his hair gelled on the sides rocking his signature button-down shirt, tie and dress slacks. He is only 5'10 compared to my 5'11. Most people remember when Butters was all sweet, nice, and caring. Well, those days are long gone at the age of 26. He is a heartless, power-hungry, micromanager. Yes, he is my boss.

"I was just plugging my phone up so it wouldn't die," I reply. Butter's crosses his arms not believing me as he shouldn't. I stay on my phone given the chance. What can I say? It's hard to resist.

"I need you to finish building those companies platforms," he replies. "If you are not done with at least 15 groups you will be staying late." I hear my phone dig alerting me to a message. I don't dare look at my phone. One thing is for sure I don't want to stay late. I need this. I can only afford this hotel thing every two weeks when we get paid. I don't go to a cheap hotel but slightly nice. I may sleep around but I'm certainly not bringing company back to my house and I don't go to theirs. It's too dangerous nowadays to consider that unless I have known them a while.

"Okay," I reply. Butters walks away from me. I can't help but glance at his perfect form as he walks away. Butters has a very lean but muscular build. He always wears his hair gelled with a left part. I wish he would wear it down but I also wish he would stop busting my ass. I get to work on building my groups with my mind set on leaving on time today. I work for a software company. We build companies sites to use but it is built to what the group wants on their site making each one is different. Hitting 15 groups for the day can be hard if the company is asking for a lot on their site. I get focused completing at least 6 before it is time for me to go to lunch. I could have done more if I wasn't clowning a little this morning. I grab my keys going to meet Stan and Kyle for lunch. We like to meet up at least once a week for lunch, every two weeks for drinks after work.

I drive to the spot we're eating today which is Panera. Kyle has this thing for healthy sandwiches, at least this place is good. I pull up beside their cars as we always park in the same spot when we come here if we can help it. I head inside placing my order then standing close by the counter for it to be ready. I can see Kyle grabbed a window seat today. He and Stan already have their food and are engaged in heavy conversation. Something serious must be happening. I check the dating app on my phone to see someone took me up my offer. Fuck yes, they will meet me at 5 pm. I will have to read up on their profile later when I get a chance. I don't want to be rude to the guys looking at my app. I already know Kyle would have a lot to say. I put my phone up so grateful to get my back blown out tonight. Like today so far has been stressful as hell.

"Hey guys," I greet sitting next to Kyle.

"Hey," he replies moving a curl off his forehead. He keeps the sides cut low while his hair in the front is a bit longer. He cut his hair like that when we got to middle school and stuck with it ever since. His mom was horrified to discover he cut off so much of his hair. "How are things on your end?"

"Oh the usual," I shrug opening my soup. "You?"

"Well Stan and I are dealing with the fact our girlfriends started to not get along," he explains. I have been waiting for that to happen. Stan is dating Wendy, he will probably end up marrying her. Kyle is dating Rebecca and they all have a place together. I knew two couples with different views was recipe for disaster.

"Wendy doesn't want to hear your sex noises in the wee morning," says Stan. Stan is wearing his signature hairstyle. He tried growing it out in high school but said the maintenance was a total bitch. I personally enjoy wearing my hair long. It stops at my chin. I am considering to get cut a little shorter. "Granted I don't care but Wendy can be difficult when her sleep is interrupted."

"It's not my fault that Rebecca is loud Jesus," huffs Kyle. I just look at them not sure what to say.

"Maybe you guys could try doing it when they are not home?" I suggest.

"They are always home," says Kyle.

"Oh, and that's my fault," exclaims Stan.

"Dudes, your women literally have you fighting," I note.

"I'm trying not to," says Kyle. "They just keep nagging us. If you have a girlfriend you would understand."

"Yup, none of that for me," I reply biting into my sandwich. I'm bi but I'm enjoying being on the dating site right now. I can have my pick of what I want for the night. I'm aiming to try and get a promotion at work which means my time pretty soon will become limited. I'm not looking forward to having to kiss ass but I'm looking forward to the great pay increase. "You guys have been roommates for a while. Maybe it's time to get your own place."

"Are you kidding me?" remarks Kyle looking at me like I lost my mind. "You have any idea how expensive it is if we go out on our own."

"Well what's better," I reply. "Paying more on your own or dealing with an unhappy girlfriend." Stan sighs because I know they both would rather save money. "I'm just trying to help but do what you do."

"How are things at work?" asked Stan. "Or should I really be asking is how is drill Sargent Butters." We all share a laugh. I have told them what a pain in the ass he is.

"Man he almost caught me on my phone earlier," I admit. "He has this thing where he can sneak up on you."

"You already know how he is," says Kyle. "What were you doing on your phone?" Kyle sees my face before I can answer. "Seriously Kenny."

"What?" I question as Stan laughs.

"Some things never change," smirks Stan leaning on the table.

"Oh whatever," I retort. "I have gotten better. I mean I'm not looking for anything serious right now. Online dating is an undercover way of saying 'I want to fuck with no commitment'."

"People like you are why I could never get into online dating," says Kyle. "So glad I ran into Rebecca because god forbid." I shrug. Kyle has never been the one for casual sex and Stan has always been with Wendy.

"It's not everyone cup of tea," I reply. I have to be honest that when I do want a real relationship that may be hard. Not sure even sure what to do in a relationship besides taking them on dates, spending money on them. Otherwise, I have no clue. I don't want to end up like Stan or Kyle being completely pussy whipped, a total homebody. We finish up our lunch. I head back to the office trying to make it on time. Thanks to this jackass cutting me off I was 5 minutes late coming back from lunch. I think I'm in the clear but I spoke too soon.

"Where have you been?" asked Butters folding his arms. I'm at my desk but I just clocked in. He wasted no time hunting me down I see.

"I was running a little late," I reply. "This car….." Butters holds his hand up.

"Save it," he replies. "I will need you to stay 5 minutes late and make up this time."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask. "It's just 5 minutes! I have somewhere I need to be."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before being late," sneers Butters. "How many groups do you have completed at this point?" I'm almost embarrassed to tell him just 6 have been completed. Most of my coworkers would probably have 8-10 done by now. "That's what I thought. Get it done." He walks away making me want to kick his ass. I log back into my computer thinking maybe I can get all the groups completed before it's time for me to clock out. Maybe I can still be on time.

I spend the remainder of my shift completely engrossed in my work. I didn't look at my phone not once, usually, I would but I got shit to do when I get off. I finished my last group with 10 minutes to spear. I didn't think I was going to make it to be honest. I stay my extra 5 minutes and clock out. I head quickly towards the door.

"Kenny," calls Butters from his office. Damnit. I hate that I have to pass his office to leave the building. I approach his door. His office is so plain has no personal touch at all.

"Yes," I reply standing in his doorway.

"I know you're off the clock so I won't keep you," says Butters. "Try and do better. You act as if you don't care about this job at all."

"I do," I reply feeling slightly worried. As annoying as my job can be I do love my job.

"Hmmm aim to show it in actions," says Butters. "You can go now." Butters waves his hand dismissing me as he looks back at his computer and I bite back a response. That's okay. In another 30-40 minutes, I will be getting dicked down fairly well. I get into my car heading to the hotel getting checked in. I'm not completely rude as I will be dressed for when they arrive. I take a quick shower wanting to be clean, smelling good and soft for my lover for tonight.

"All right," I say once I have my clothes back on. "Let's see what I can find out about my guy." I go to his profile. He has a picture of his lower back and ass. I swallow hard because he only tops but that ass tells me otherwise. He will do oral but only with a condom. I understand why he would but oral is pointless with a condom, I mean you don't feel anything. I look at his profile and he has been on the site for a year. Hmmm, he hasn't been on here too long. I wonder if he is looking for a hookup or a commitment. He knows this is a hookup as I'm pretty open on my profile page. I go through some of his pictures and he is such a tease. He is showing every part of his body except his face. God, I can't wait for him to arrive.

I turn on the TV, no sense in being bored. I settled on The Simpsons reruns. I'm halfway into the episode when I hear a knock on the door. I turn off the TV as we won't be using that. I walk over opening the door trying to hold in a smile. My face hits the floor. Not literally but still…

"Butters….."I mutter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenny!" he exclaims. We are just standing there looking at each other with a loss of words. Butters shakes his head as he walks past me into the hotel room. "I-I didn't know it was you. I mean how could I know." That is understandable seeing as the pictures we have don't show our face. He begins to rub his hands together clearly frustrated as I close the door. This is the first sign of the Butters I knew from school, easily flustered.

"Ditto…" I say lowly. "I mean we can both consider this a wash." Butters looks at me.

"You paid for the room though….." he states softly.

"Yeah…..I did," I reply. "It's no big deal really." I'm trying to brush it off. I mean I can't have sex with my boss. Butters begins to chuckle almost pissing me off. This is not funny. I really wanted to fuck tonight. Now I have to wait another 2 weeks until I get paid.

"You can't be serious," he replies. "Not with that pay scale you have." I glare at him suddenly remembering how annoying he is. I can't stand him.

"You can do whatever you want," I state walking over to my shoes. "I'm out." Butters walks over to me grabbing my hand.

"Don't go, Kenny…." he says softly. I ignore him taking my hand back. I continue to grab my work shoes. If they weren't dress shoes I would just shove my feet in there and be done with it. "I would hate to see you throw your money away like this." He almost sounds like the Butters I remember yet again but he isn't going to fool me. On the other hand…..I really don't want to waste this money. I glare at Butters as I weigh my options.

"It's fine, I don't mind," I repeat. "I can just go home or whatever." Butters laces his fingers into mine causing me to gasp lowly at the intimacy of his touch. He leans in towards me making me think he is going to kiss me. I shiver as he gets closer to me.

"It's not fine," he says whispering into my ear. His tongue glides across my ear causing me to moan lowly. "Let me help you work out your frustration…" I can't lie I'm horny. He has me curious. All he did was touch my freaking hand lick my ear and I'm getting hard. Butters licks my ear once more but takes the lobe into his mouth.

"Ahhh….." I moan shamelessly. "Okay fine…." Butters pulls away from me. His face looks serious now.

"Did you bring everything we need?" he asked.

"Yes," I reply. Butters nods as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Why were you still dressed?" he asked.

"You wanted me to meet a stranger naked for the first time?" I question.

"We both know we're here to fuck," Butters. "No need in trying to hide it. I hope you read my profile." I frown removing my clothes.

"I did," I reply beginning to remove my clothes.

"Um hm," hums Butters as I take in his naked body. Butters is muscular but more lean than I thought. He walks over to the bed giving me a great view of his ass. It actually jiggles a little as he walks. He looks over his shoulder. "You ready Kenny?"

"Huh?" I asked making eye contact with him.

"Can you ever pay attention for at least a minute?" asked Butters putting his hands on his hips. "Did you prep?"

"I cleaned but I didn't prep," I reply. "I don't need it."

"Nonsense," replies Butters. "Lay down." Just like that, he sounded like my damn boss. I walk over with the lube and condoms in hand. I actually get nervous as I lay down on the bed. I don't even bother pulling back the covers. Butters grabs a condom opening it. He slides it over his fingers grabbing the lube. He looked relaxed but only for a moment. His face becomes serious as he covers over to me. I spread my legs actually looking away from him. I mean Butters…Butters is about to finger me. It is a bit much to handle at the moment.

"Nnngghhh…."I moan as he slides his finger inside of me. He didn't waste any time. His fingers are firm but soft. I mean sure he has the condom on but he wasn't rough at all. Butters moves his fingers slowly. I can feel his eyes on me.

"So Kenny, what would you like to do tonight?" he asks.

"I….I want it rough…."I mutter thinking through his movements. "Ha…"

"Are you sure?" asked Butters. "I don't want to hurt you." I turn my face looking at him. I almost lose it seeing that blush paint his cheeks.

"You won't hurt me Butters," I replied looking at him feeling my dick twitch. Butters leans down close my lips.

"Don't worry…." he says softly. "I will make sure you feel it." He grazes over my prostate.

"Ohh…..ahhh….."I moan.

"Just like that…" moans Butters with his fingers speeding up. I can't help myself as I arch my back. This is ridiculous. He is only using one finger.

"Fuck…..ahhhh….."I moan as I begin to feel my lower groin heating up. I'm not close to cumming but I can certainly get there if he keeps this up. Butters runs his tongue along my bottom lip.

"You're really beautiful…" moans Butters.

"Ugghh….."I groan beginning to roll my hips. I'm sure my cheeks are turning red from the compliment and pleasure. A lot of guys or girls have told me how good I look but it is different hearing it from Butters. I didn't think he ever paid attention to me like that.

"Nnngghh….." moans Butters. "I like the way you move….." He adds a second finger making my eyes flutter.

"Ahhh…yessss…"I moan still thrusting my hips. I begin to pant as Butters continues to work his fingers. I knew he was gay but he was in the closet for so long. We as in all of my friends didn't officially know until Butters was 20 years old. His mom found out kicking him out of the house. I remember feeling bad for him. Sadly, at the time, I was trying to make it on my own. Otherwise I would have lent a hand to help. I know what it is like to not have a roof over your head and it can be scary. Butters touches my spot again. "Ha….hahhh….." Butters rubs his nose against my cheek.

"Are you ready for me?" he pants.

"Yesss….yessss…..,"I pant. Butters doesn't remove his fingers like I expected him to. He continues to dive inside of me breathing heavily in my ear. He touches my spot lightly. "Hahh…ha….."

"Kenny…." he moans. I reach my hand up grabbing his back.

"Butters…"I pant. He pulls his fingers out of me suddenly.

"Yeah don't call me Butters," he says sternly. "Call me Mr. Leo." I raise one eyebrow in confusion. He didn't have a problem with me calling him Butters earlier.

"That's what I call you at work," I state as Butters tosses the condom.

"Exactly," he replies. "Mr. Leo is well respected. You will still respect me although I'm going to fuck you." I look at Butters putting on his condom swallowing hard. He is not the biggest but not the smallest either. I wonder how well does he really know how to use his dick. Butters hums a little as he rubs the lube on his condom. He looks at me. "Don't worry buddy, I will live up to your expectations." I blush looking away from him. Butters climbs on the bed between my legs closing the space between us. I don't shift my head to look at him until he is at my entrance pushing his way inside.

"Ahhh….ahhhh…."I moan. Butters is panting as he softly rolls his hips. This is okay thus far. He seems to be taking his time. I watch as Butters neatly gelled hair begins to fall out of place. I stare at him wondering if he is even feeling good at all. We have been at for a good 10 minutes as he hasn't moaned openly yet since being inside of me. Butters looks at me after continuing to stroke me for a few minutes. I see a look on his face I have seen too many times before at work. Butters pushes my legs back sitting back on his knees all but for a moment. He shifts to wear his knees are under my ass. "Hahhh…haaa….shit…" He speeds up his thrusts going deeper and faster. "Nnngghhh…" I begin to bounce from his thrusts.

"Haaa…" he moans. "You feel so good Kenny…..mmmm….." Butters slaps the side of my ass hard shocking me.

"Ahhh….."I cry out.

"Ohhhh…..that felt wonderful….." he moans looking down at me through his hair that has fallen on his forehead. Butters groans as he continues to hold on to my ass thrusting hard. I begin to bounce from the thrust he is delivering. I reach out grabbing his hand that is gripping my hips.

"Ahhh…..haaa…"I pant arching my back. "Gggaaahhhh….haaa…" He slams into my spot hard. My cock begins to twitch.

"You're going to cum….."pants Butters. "Already?" I can't even fight the embarrassment as the pleasure works it's way up from my toes.

"Fuck…..fuck…"I cry out as I shudder. Butters slaps the side of my ass again.

"Say my name Kenny….." he moans.

"Ahhh…..Butters…"I cry with him grazing my prostate. He smacks the side of my ass again causing me to tighten around his cock.

"That's not what I told you to call me," he pants.

"Mr. Leo….."I moan. "Oh god…haaa…..haaa….."

"Yessss…." moans Butters. "That's it Ken…..haaaa…aaaahhh…." I can't stop my orgasm from taking me. I hold on to Butters hand for dear life as he pounds into me mercilessly.

"Aaaaggghhhh…haaa…"I cry arching my back into his thrusts as my cum shoots out on my stomach. "Ha…ha…"

"Kenny…" moans Butters continuing to pound me. He leans over me allowing him deeper thrusts.

"God…"I pant as I feel overly sensitive and his ass shows no signs of stopping. "Ahhh…..ahhh…" Butters looks at me with his eyes so intense. He suddenly pulls out panting.

"I need you to turn over," he demands. I know this is not a question at all.

"Uuggghh….."I groan rolling over on all fours. I had no idea Butters dick game was this superior. The teasing itself is a whole different level for me. Usually, I'm the one doing the teasing. I can feel Butters grab my waist with one hand as he slides inside of me. "Ahhh…" He starts thrusting his hips not even warming up like he did the last time.

"So gratifying …" he moans continuing to thrust hard and deep. He is not going too fast or too slow. Butters is really beginning to enjoy himself as his moans increase. Since I came he seems to be having his way with my body. He mostly likes to rub and smack my ass. I noticed he didn't kiss me at all so far, I'm okay with that. He is my boss after all. I get hard again as he continues to take me.

"Mr. Leo…"I moan. "I'm going to cum if you keep doing that…nnnggghhh…" He is teasing my spot like crazy. I don't know how he is doing it but he is doing it well. Butters smacks my ass hard, that is going to leave a mark. "Ahhh…"

"Good…..ahhh….." pants Butters. "You….you can cum with me….haaa…..ha…" I'm pleasantly surprised when he presses his chest into my back. His right hand slides forward gripping my hard dick.

"Ha…..shit…..uuggghhh….."I moan with my body trembling.

"Oh, you like this…"pants Butters. "You're twitching….haaa…..so fucking hard…..ahhh….ahh….." Butters begins to thrust harder. "Ohhh….I'm going to cum…" My ass spasms around his dick. Not just from the pleasure but the fact of knowing I'm going to make my boss cum.

"That's it, Mr. Leo….."I cry shaking lightly. "Ohhh…..haaa…" Butters is now rubbing against my spot as his body trembles.

"I'm cumming Kenny…ahhh…." he moans. Butters buries his face into my back groaning. "Ggaaahhh….haaaa….fuck…." Hearing him cry out in pleasure made me orgasm hard.

"Aaaagggghh…"I cry with my body quivering. Butters is still thrusting inside of me panting hard. "Haaa…ha…..uggghhh….." I feel like I can't even think. I pant looking down past my stomach at the mess I made. Fuck. I can't hold my body up anymore I crash onto the mattress with Butters sliding out of me. Butters pants climbing off of the bed. I can't even move. My mind has been completely blown wide open by none other than Butters. I stare at him from my location on the bed as he getting dressed. He walks back over to me smiling.

"Thanks, Kenny," he says softly. "I was so stressed earlier but now I feel great. I'm sure you're also feeling stress free. Remember no one at work will know about this okay?" I just nod my head. I still can't form words just yet. "I'll see you in the morning be on time." I roll my eyes hearing the door open and close. Shit at this rate I'm not sure when I'm going to get out of this bed. I think I might just sleep here tonight. I usually don't do that. I pick up my phone calling the one person I know who would listen to me, Craig.

"Yo," says Craig answering the phone on the 2nd ring. "A little late for you to be calling isn't it?"

"Yeah," I sigh. Craig is the only who I can only talk to about sleeping around, he gets it. He is currently dating Tweek. Back in the day he was my wingman before he became a one man kind of guy. "I'm still at the hotel man."

"Really?" asked Craig. "Aren't you usually home by now?"

"I would be if Butters didn't fuck the shit out of me," I chuckle rubbing my forehead.

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Craig. "Sorry Tweek….this is big news. Hold on Kenny." I can hear some movement. "Sorry man I had to step outside. Tweek is crunching numbers or something, I don't really know. So you're telling me that you and Butters fucked? How the hell did that happen?" I cover my eyes.

"Remember to keep this between us," I state. I feel bad for breaking Butters promise but he said no one at the office. Craig doesn't work with us. If he did he would have quit probably halfway through training. "Like you know I use the dating app to hook up with people. Well, he actually contacted me but we didn't know we were contacting each other."

"Oh man," says Craig. "I can't even picture Butters jacking off let alone fucking someone."

"God he is so skilled at it," I replied thinking back to a few moments ago. "I mean I can tell this is not his first time in the hen house. He had this thing where he wanted me to call him Mr. Leo as I do at work. He smacked my ass and everything."

"Oh man that has to be so fucking weird," says Craig. "I mean you have to look at him 5 days a week."

"I doubt he will be acting any different," I replied. "Like leaving here he was all like don't be late."

"I told you to do those hookups on Fridays or Saturdays," says Craig.

"The room is cheaper during the week," I explain. "I got money but not like that."

"You have to pay to play," says Craig. I can see that smirk on his face. Craig and I got close our senior year during him and Tweek's breakup. They got back together but everyone was shocked to learn that Tweek was the one who broke things off. He was having some kind of freak out I guess. I don't really understand how Tweek's mind works. That is for Craig to know and for Craig only. Unlike Stan and Kyle, he doesn't shame me for using the dating apps and is very supportive.

I finally get my ass up deciding to use the shower. I get nice and clean before getting dressed and heading home for the night. I decided it would be best to not show up to work tomorrow wearing the same clothes. I certainly do wonder how things are going to be now at work. I'm sure everything will be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

3 WEEKS LATER

I'm sitting in this annoying ass meeting at the moment. I'm trying to be alert but whatever. I will be getting off in another 30 minutes at the rate this meeting is going. Things haven't changed at work. Butters is still riding my ass, not physically but mentally. If anything, I feel like he is being harder on me. I try to ignore it act like it is not happening as I have been doing.

"Mr. Leo did you have anything to add?" asked Daniel. Daniel is our team lead and a total kiss ass I might add. Isn't that most team leads though?

"Yes," says Butters walking to the front of the room. He gets to the front when I hear my phone buzz. I wasn't expecting any incoming text messages. Butters looks focused as I sneak pulling my phone out. It's from my dating app. I would wait but curiosity gets the best of me. I open the app seeing Butters sent me a message.

Butters: I want to see you tonight

I raised an eyebrow before glancing at Butters. He rambling about how our business is about to grow or whatever. I look back down at my phone. I decide to be bold sending him a message right now.

Kenny: Sounds good. Did you get a room?

I look back at Butters as he casually pulls out his phone while still talking. I admire the fact he can he even talk and text. I actually can't even do that. I need to focus on what I'm saying or what I'm texting. If not, I could fuck up and say the wrong thing. My phone buzzes causing me to look down.

Butters: I knew you would say yes, I'm glad. I have a room booked The Sheraton

Whoa, the Sheraton. That can be super pricey, maybe he just likes a really nice room. I wasn't expecting that though. Sheraton is a place I would stay when on vacation which doesn't happen often. It's certainly not a hotel I would take a hook up.

Kenny: That's cool.

I don't expect Butters to send anything else but I get a picture of him holding his meat with the message 'I can't wait to have this deep inside of you.' He has on his work slacks letting me know he took this picture today. I start choking causing a few people to look at me.

"Is there something you care to add Kenny?" asked Butters looking at me with a straight face.

"No…" I squeak. "Can I uh get some water." Buttes nods looking serious before I walk away. Jesus Christ, he so set me up for that. What the fuck is wrong with him. I get to my desk where I keep my water bottle. I take huge gulps before my phone buzzes. It's Butters.

Butters: Awww did my dick turn you on that much

I chuckle.

Kenny: Whatever, what time are we meeting?

Butters: Sharply at 4 pm.

I walk back into the meeting sitting down now completely unable to pay attention. How can I do that when I know I'm going to be getting that sweet pipe again tonight. I have hooked up with 2 other guys in the past 3 weeks and neither compared to Butters. It's like he is the only one who can cure me. I hurry to my desk once the meeting concludes practically running to my car. I get to the hotel pretty quickly. I sit in my car surfing my phone until I see Butter's pull up in his Lexus beside me. I get out the car looking at him unsure of what to say.

"It's Friday," he says smiling. "It has been a really long week. How was your day?" Casual conversation? This I was not expecting.

"It was good….." I reply.

"I bet," grins Butters. He looks so pretty when he smiles. I wish he would smile more often. "I like this hotel. It's one of my favorites to stay."

"You have stayed here before?" I ask. I'm mostly curious to know if he has been here with another guy.

"On vacation," he replies. "Especially when I go to visit my family in Hawaii."

"Right, right," I say slowly. I forgot that he has family there. We walk into the hotel. I hang back while he gets checked in. He joins me once he has everything he needs. We get on the elevator with Butters proceeding with more chit chat.

"What do you have planned for the weekend?" he asks. I shrug.

"Not much to be honest," I reply. "I mostly just want to relax. Next weekend is when I will be hanging out with Stan and Kyle."

"You guys still seem pretty close," notes Butters. "I think that is great. I don't really chat with too many people from school." He almost sounds sad about it but he did go through a lot so I don't blame him. I notice the evaluator is still going up.

"Are you going to go to the high school reunion in 2 years?" I ask. "Wendy, Bebe and Annie are already planning it."

"Sounds so like Wendy," says Butters. "I guess you can give me the inside scope." I chuckle.

"You can say that," I smirk. We finally stop and I notice we're on the 24th floor. We get off and I follow Butters to our room that is all the way at the end of the hall.

"I wanted us to have some privacy," he notes. "You can get pretty loud." I blush as I head into the room. I look around quickly noticing that it is a suite. Like it's so nice. I mean it looks like an apartment. I'm really digging the mahogany colors with the cherry wood furniture. The king bed looks so fluffy and beautiful that hate we're going to destroy it. "Do you like it?"

"Uh yeah," I reply still looking around. "Don't you think this is a bit much."

"Maybe," sighs Butters. "I plan to stay here this weekend. I wouldn't mind extra company either." I look at Butters taking my eyes off the small kitchen. He is removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. I wonder what is going through his mind. We barely said two words to each other the past couple of weeks. Yet here he is opening up to me in ways I didn't expect him to.

"Butters, is everything okay?" I ask. He doesn't turn around to face me.

"Yeah….." he says softly. "Did you want to shower before we get started?"

"I do," I reply. "It's what I usually do. You can get in first since you paid for the room."

"Great," replies Butters. "I will be quick, I promise. Don't go to sleep on me." I nod as he finished removing his clothes heading into the bathroom. I walk over sitting on the bed pulling my phone out.

Kenny: Dude guess where I am?

Craig: Getting fucked

Kenny: Not yet but soon and by Butters

Craig: What! I thought it was a one time thing?

Kenny: So did I but he fucking asked me. Like he sent me a picture of him grabbing his dick.

Craig: Shit, he must be really horny.

Kenny: Right, I'm not about to pass this up. He paid for the room. We're at the Sheraton

Craig: Damn he is going all out.

I smile because he really is. I set my phone down to remove my own clothes. As I just folded my clothes up I thought I heard crying. After growing up in my family, hearing cries is something I hear from anywhere. I slowly walk over into the bathroom. I can hear the shower going but Butters is crying softly. I can't help but wonder what is wrong. I can't remember the last time I have seen him cry in such a manner. I open the bathroom door walking inside quietly. I can tell he is trying not to cry. This bathroom is nice as fuck but I can't focus on that right now. Butters was kind of enough to get this room I want to make him feel good. Forget about his troubles. I slide open the glass door causing Butters to turn around suddenly. He wipes his eyes.

"Kenny, what are you doing in here?" he asks.

"I'm about you make you feel good…." I say softly reaching out to him. Butters pokes his lip out looking the guy I remember.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he replies in between sniffles.

"I want to," I replied wrapping my around his waist pulling him towards my body. I lean down kissing Butters unable to help myself. I'm rather surprised when he lightly begins to return the kiss.

"Haa….." moans Butters as he holds on to my shoulder blades. I slide one hand down to that ass I have been wanting to grab since our first encounter. "Ahhh….." He is an ass man too I see. His erection pressed up against my stomach as mine presses against his. I kiss the side of his chin making my way to his neck. "Hahh….." The neck is a soft spot for him, I will have to remember that. I kiss his chest making my way to down to my knees. Butters suddenly opens his eyes looking down. "Kenny….aaagghhh…." I take Butter's dick into my mouth without another thought.

"Mmppphh….."I moan around his length. I suck slowly taking him halfway into my mouth. I may sure my mouth is tight as I can get it.

"Oh god…"pants Butters sliding his hands into my wet hair. I groan as my dick gets harder. I pull back sucking on his crown as my hand strokes him. I take him back into my mouth ready to go to work. I begin bobbing my head tighten and loosening my cheeks. I like to massage the dick with my mouth if I can. It took a lot of practice but totally paid off. A lot of guys say I give good head. Damn shame I can't receive it. I take Butters to the back of my throat. "Ahhh…..fuck…ahh…."

"Mmm….."I groan as he begins to fuck my mouth. I look up at Butters which is hard to do with this shower water getting in my eyes. It was totally worth it though. Butters is looking down at me as he rolls his hips. His mouth drops open as he is panting hard as hell. I take both of my hands grabbing his ass.

"Ohhh….." he moans sliding another hand into my hair. Butters is massaging my scalp with both of his hands. His eyes…shit…..I tighten my mouth on him. "Oh, Kenny…..you're going to make me cum…..haaa…haa….."

"Gggaannn…."I moan with my dick convulsing for release at this point.

"Ohhhh…..ohhhhh…." pants Butters still making eye contact with me. I watch as his pink cheeks turn a shade of red. "I'm cumming….haaa….ha…..I'm cumming…..aaaggghhh…." Butters begins to roll his hips harder but losses rhythm halfway through his climax. As his cum fills my mouth I'm so glad it doesn't taste bad. I swallow him down before releasing him. I stand up as Butters knees buckle. He leans against the tile panting. I grab a washcloth feeling good to know I made him cum within 10 minutes. I begin to wash my body as Butters is still recovering.

"Kenny….." he says before kissing my shoulder. Such an intimate gesture. I look at Butters trying to figure out what exactly is going on with him.

"You feel better?" I ask. Butters nods his head before looking down.

"You're so hard….." he notes.

"I am," I replied. "We got plenty of time for you to take care of me." Butters nods looking more like himself. We both shower in silence now. It's not awkward but feels intense in some kind of way. I'm unclear as to why that is. We head back into the room once we toweled off.

"What would you like tonight Kenny?" asked Butters. I almost don't even feel like asking for anything. I shrug.

"It doesn't matter," I reply. "Thanks for asking though." Butters nods.

"I want to take care you," he says. I'm still pretty hard from what happened in the shower. I doubt Butters can get hard again so soon.

"We can wait," I reply. "It's cool." Butters is not listening to me as he begins to stroke his dick. I can help but gaze as he walks over to me. When Butters is in front of me he takes my mouth sliding his tongue inside. "Mmmhhpppp…." I wasn't ready. Butters left arm wraps around my waist massaging my flesh slightly.

"Don't you worry about me…" mutters Butters against my lips. He stops stroking his own dick to grab mine.

"Hah….haa…."I pant. Butters kisses my neck in the same manner I did him. Fuck, I pull out of the kiss walking over to the bed. I lay down harder than I was in the shower. I see Butters grab the lube and condoms from his bag before walking over to me. He puts a condom on as soon as he is able to. I look at him realizing he is not going to stretch me tonight. "Mr. Leo…..ahhhh…." Butters is sliding his way between my legs with this hungry look in his eye.

"Kenny…." he moans lining up at my entrance. Butters pushes forward with soft little hip rolls. He is panting heavily before leaning down to kiss me. Butters kisses are so passionate. It makes me feel like he is the love of my life. "Haaa….haa….." Butters is now fully inside of me. I expect him to start fucking the shit of me but he doesn't. He rolls his hips softly towards my prostate.

"Oh, shit….."I moan into his mouth. Butters begins to pick up the pace a little.

"Haaa….haa….." he moans. I arch my back allowing him further reach and new pleasure. "Oh, Kenny…." I pull away from his lips.

"Mr. Leo…haaa…ha….."I pant trying to think through my desire. Butters rubs my spot in small circles as he twists his hips pushing inside of me. "Ahhh…" I moan with my ass quivering already ready to cum. Butters begins to thrust harder.

"You going to cum Ken?" he asks panting as he thrust inside of me. "My dick going to make you cum?"

"Uuugghhh….."I groan because it most certainly is. I begin to bounce as his thrusts become forceful making me swoon. "I'm…..haaa….I'm….going to cum all over that dick…..fuck…." Butters grabs my dick stroking it to his thrusts. "Ahhh…..oh my god…..aaaggghhh….."

"Haaahh….." moans Butters as he leans over slightly. This did not slow his thrust down at all. "You got me cumming…..haa…..ha…." Butters changes the stroke movement of his hand that pushes me over the edge.

"Oh fuck Mr. Leo…"I cry out. "I'm going to cum…..ahhh…aaggghhh…." My climax takes my body by storm. I can feel my ass tightening and convulsing around his cock.

"Just like that….." mutters Butters. "Oh, yesss…aaaggghhh…." I know he is cumming once more as his crimson cheeks and body shudders give him away. I'm panting trying to catch my breath. Butters leans over me kissing my cheek. I reach my arms up wrapping them around his waist.

"You okay?" I ask. Butters nods before burying his head into my neck. He lays on top of me still inside of me as he softens.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what to say. I feel like I should say something to Butters. He was clearly upset last week. However, at work, he was acting like it never happened. Like I didn't witness him break down crying. I wonder what happened. I'm currently at work putting in some overtime because I don't want to fall behind again. Butters hasn't been so hard on me. It makes me want to try harder to make things easier for my boss. It is just me left in the office as it is almost 6 pm. I finish up on my last group finally clocking out.

Kenny: Dude are you guys home?

Kyle: I am, Stan is still at work

Stan: I probably won't be home until 9 pm, fuck my life

Kenny: lol, sorry to hear that Stan. I can relate as I have been working overtime myself

Stan: This is mandatory. I would much rather be curled up with Wendy right now.

Kyle: Well I will be here Kenny, what's up

Kenny: I need to talk to you guys about some stuff

Kyle: Oh you're not going to Craig

Stan: Kyle stop acting jealous, just come over Kenny

Kenny: Thanks

I put up my phone when I hear voices from Butters office. I grab my things walking quickly toward his office. I slow down allowing me to hear one of the other managers in there.

"You need to check your attitude Leo," he sneers. Oh god, this is that team lead Daniel I absolutely can't stand.

"You're not my superior," replies Butters. "If you have nothing else of importance you can leave."

"I can do what I want," he replies. "I'm more in line of becoming your manager by the way. You should be kissing my ass." I do see how that is possible since he is just a lead. It's not like he is a manager like Butters.

"You're out of line!" barks Butters. I hear nothing for a moment. I hear a loud slap that makes me flinch. "Get out of office before I report you for sexual harassment!" Daniel actually chuckles.

"You're cute," he mocks. "All I have to do is tell upper management about the previous time we hooked up. Maybe even how we met. Who do you think they will believe?"

"Me," says Butters.

"You little bitch!" he hisses. "You were recording me!" Very smart.

"Get your hands off me!" cries Butters. I'm panicking on the inside because I don't know what to do. I want to protect Butters from this deranged asshole. How do I do that? I take a deep breath before knocking on the door of his office.

"Mr. Leo, do you have a moment?" I ask softly.

"Yes, I'm available," he replies.

"No, you're not," hisses Daniel. I can't help it as I open the door and I see the Daniel release Butter's arm. "No one told you to enter this office."

"It's fine," says Butters with a red face. I can see where he hit Daniel. I can clearly make out the palm of Butters hand on his left cheek. "We're done here."

"We're not," Daniel replies looking at Butters. "I will be back tomorrow. We can pick up where we left off." Daniel stomps towards the door.

"Shut my door please," Butters instructs him. He gives Butters one more mean glare before closing the door. Soon as the door closes Butters gasps as he begins to fall. I rush to his aid capturing him into my arms.

"Oh my god…..Ken…." he mutters. I hold Butters close against my chest. I drop my belongings to hold him properly. Butters buries his face into my chest like he did this past weekend. God, how long has this been going on?

"It's okay Mr. Leo," I say softly leading him to his office chair. I help him sit down. He covers his face with both hands.

"I worked so hard….." he cries. "Then this asshole wants to come and rip it all away because I refuse to date him." I don't know what to say to that.

"I'm listening…"I say carefully.

"We fooled around when I was just a team lead," says Kenny. He runs his hand through his hair messing it up but he seems to not care. "I didn't want anything serious. Soon as I realized he was getting serious that is when I cut him off." I think about his online profile.

"Was this last year?" I ask.

"Yes," says Butters closing his eyes. "Ever since then I decided strangers were better. I made one exception." He looks at me and I know he is talking about me. I don't want to say anything out of term so I do what I know best.

"Mr. Leo, would you like me to take care of you?" I ask. "You seem really stressed sir. I will do anything you need me to relieve that stress." I see Butters eyes light up once he reads between the lines. He crosses his legs leaning back in his chair. I can see the confidence returning to his eyes.

"Lock my door," says Butters. Wait, what? I recover walking over locking the door. I turn around looking at Butters for further instructions. I didn't think he would really take me up on my offer. "I want you to be in the driver's seat. Can you handle that?" I nod my head yes as I watch Butters stand up unbuttoning his shirt. He undoes his belt as I pull out my wallet to grab a condom and a small packet of lube. Butters sits down in his chair as I make my over to him. I lean down close enough he thinks I'm going to kiss him but I don't. I turn out of the kiss licking his neck lightly. "Ahh….ahh…"

"Quiet Mr. Leo…."I say lowly. "I don't want anyone to know how good of a worker I am for you." Butters shudders a little as I lick and pull his smooth skin in between my teeth. I'm getting hard already. I surely thought it would have been difficult for me to get it up in the office. I slide my hand into his lap feeling his throbbing erection over his pants. "You want me to ride this dick?"

"Yes….." he pants as I pull his dick free from his briefs. He whimpers thrusting his hips lightly. I decide I'm going to take every inch with very little stretch. A part of me deep down wants to bring him to the brink of inclination. He needs that after all this Daniel bullshit. I pour a little lube into my hand before putting it back on his cock. I begin to slowly rub my hand up and down. "Haahhh…."

"Mmm…."I hum. I stroke him for a little while longer before removing my hand to lube up my entrance. Butters has his eyes closed looking wrecked already as he continues to whine. I slide out of my dress shoes before dropping everything below the waist. I unbutton my shirt not wanting to mess it up. I never fucked in a rolling chair before, this shall be interesting…. I straddle Butters before standing up lining with his entrance.

"Ken…..w-what are you doing?" he asks opening his eyes.

"I'm about to take this dick," I reply. I begin to slide down on him. I guess he thought I was going to stretch a little. Not tonight buddy.

"Ahhh….." cries Butters. I lean down taking his mouth to swallow his sounds. He seems to be very sensitive this evening. I am not use to Butters being so focal. "Mmm….ahhh….haa…" I continue to move my hips up and down as I take his further and further each time. I make sure not to go to fast not wanting the chair to roll back on us.

"You're filling me up…."I groan falling out of the kiss. "Uuggghh…god damn….." Butters reaches his hand down grabbing my ass. "Ahhh…" He begins to rub in circular motions on my ass as I continue to take him. "Fuck…." I shift my face so I am looking right into Butters eyes.

"Kenny….." he moans. "You're so virtuous….." I lean down close to his lips panting hard.

"I love making you feel pleasant…"I mutter. I can't really do what I want afraid that the chair will roll backward on me. I continue to ride his dick still feeling pleasure but I know I won't get a climax out of this and that's okay. I want Butters to be completely relaxed by the time I'm done. I watch his face twist up as I slow my hips down.

"Uuuggghhh…" he groans as his hands grip my ass just a little tighter. I hold in a chuckle watching his eyes flutter. I begin to speed up again taking his mouth as I could see he was about to cry out in desire. My thighs are beginning to burn from this mini workout I'm getting but he is close, I know he is. "Oh god….haaa…..I'm going to cum…..ahh….ahhh…."

"Yeah…"I moan slowing down again. Butters whimpers.

"Fuck….fuck….aahhhh….ha…..ha…." he cries lowly with his body shaking. I quicken my bounce taking him out of his misery of pleasure.

"Ahhh…haaa….."I pant watching him. He begins to thrust his hips lightly. Shit…..that feels good. "Ahhh…..Mr. Leo…."

"I'm going to cum….aahhh….." whisper Butters. "Oh ride me just like this…haaa…..hahhh….." I drop my head focusing on riding his dick. Butters gasp loudly causing me to kiss him. "Shit….aaaaggghhh…haaa…..hah…" I slow my hips down panting as I continue to kiss him. I softly turn out of the kiss panting hard. Whew, shit…this was kind of nice. I would have never thought that Butters had it in him to fuck me in the office. I tense a little when he wraps his arms around my waist. "You want me to take care of you Ken."

"It's okay," I reply with my head still resting on his shoulder. "This was about you."

"Hmmm…" says Butters rubbing my back softly. "Mind getting up so we can get cleaned up."

"No problem," I reply getting up slowly. I begin to wipe away the leftover lube as Butters wraps up his used condom in a tissue before tossing it in the trashcan. I go to grab my pants when Butters stops me. "You okay?" I'm pretty concerned seeing how he almost had a damn breakdown earlier. Butters nods yes. He is just looking at me. I can tell he is conflicted.

"Let me do this…" he whispers. I watch as Butters drops to his knees. Oh my god…..what is he doing…..what is he doing! My breath begins to come out in pants as I watch him get closer and closer to cock. Butters has no chill as he deep throats my dick on the first go round.

"Ahhh…..fuck….."I whisper grabbing those blonde strands. I'm surprised he doesn't say anything. Instead, he starts to shake his head from side to side humming. Oh my god, I'm going to cum if he keeps this up. I know that is the point but shit Butters is sucking my dick. I at least want to enjoy it. "Ohhh…haaa….haa…."

"Mmm…" hums Butters. He pulls his mouth off my dick with his hand beginning to stroke me. His grip is firm going the perfect speed.

"Oh yessss…."I moan in bliss watching him. Butters drops his lips to my balls beginning to lick and suck lightly. "Ohhh….Mr. Leo…..ahhh…" I'm fighting to keep my voice low. I have never received blow job such as this one here. As I said before I'm use to giving an excellent head but never receiving it. Butters hand tightens around my crown causing friction in just that area alone. "Ha…..ha….."

"Mmpphh…" moans Butters moving his hand up and down before his fingers massage right under my head. I fall back against his desk gasping.

"I'm going to cum….."I pant. "Ahhh….ahhh…" Butters stops massing his fingers on my dick looking up at me.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," he states. What? Before I can register what he said he is swallowing me half way down before taking my dick like a champ. My hands grip the holy shit out of his hair as I begin to fuck his mouth.

"Mr. Leo…..oh god….ahhh…"I cry lowly. "It's coming…..it's coming…aaaggghhhh…." I continue to thrust my hips into his mouth until I can't feel my toes. I almost fall back against Butters desk as he continues to suck me dry. "Haaa…shit….."

"Take it easy there," he says standing. I'm still winded. I close my eyes trying to gather myself.

"Thanks," I reply. He nods releasing me.

"Are you good now?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "Excellent. I will see you tomorrow morning. If you don't mind, I have to get back to work. I need to finish up a few things before leaving for tonight." It almost feels like he is brushing me off. I get dressed as quickly as I can with this post orgasm high clouding my damn mind.

"Have a good night Mr. Leo," I replied opening the door with my items in hand.

"Good night Ken," he replies already typing away on his computer. I head out the door closing it behind me. I can't help it as I go over to where Daniel desk. I can see he is gone for the night. I feel better leaving Butters knowing that bastard won't try and attack him again. I get into my car making my way over to Kyle and Stan's place. I knock on the door very eager to fill them in on my love life.

"Hey Kenny," says Wendy opening the door.

"Hi, Wendy," I reply. "How are you?" She allows me into the apartment.

"Fine," she says flatly. She is obviously not fine. She clears her throat. "Think you can talk Stan into how it is a good idea for us to have a place of our own." I look at Wendy trying to cover up my thoughts. "What?" she asks sounding annoyed.

"Um, why don't you just ask him?" I replied. I'm really thinking you got a pussy, use it.

"Don't you think I tried that!" she hisses. "I don't what to do Kenny…"

"I will see what I can do," I reply. "No promises!"

"Is that you Kenny?" shouts Kyle.

"Yeah," I reply. I can see Kyle coming out of his room closing the door. He is dressed in some shorts and a tee shirt.

"Wendy I told you to let me know once he arrived," he replies.

"For one he just got here," says Wendy. "For two I'm not your damn slave." She rolls her eyes before walking away leaving Kyle growling.

"What the fuck?" I question when she disappears into the room.

"I can't fucking do this shit anymore," snaps Kyle.

"Yeah this is getting really bad," I admit. "I don't understand what the beef is?"

"I don't even understand it!" exclaims Kyle. "Before I got home today Rebecca and Wendy were going at it. Rebecca said something about her trying to read and Wendy that was purposely being noisy. I don't fucking know." God, he looks so stressed. "I'm sorry, you came over to talk. I just ugh…"

"It's okay man," I reply. "Let it out."

"I did," Kyle replied walking into the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Um okay…"I reply feeling uneasy just a little. I take a beer sitting down in their living room sofa.

"What is happening that you can't tell Craig?" asks Kyle.

"It's not that I can't but I mean I just really wanted to talk to you and Stan about this," I explain. "Craig would understand but….yeah…."

"I'm not use to you sounding like this," says Kyle sitting forward.

"I'm having sex with Butters," I reply. Kyle almost spits out his beer.

"What!" he exclaims once he has recovered. "You're fucking your boss. What the hell are you thinking?"

"It was an accident I swear!" I exclaim. "Like I was going for my normal hook up. It was him."

"So?" questions Kyle. "Why didn't you just walk away."

"Dude I spent good money on that room," I defend. "Besides a small part of me was curious as to what he could do."

"So wait, Butters fucked you?" asked Kyle. I nod my head yes as he facial expression reveals shock.

"He is so skilled," I admit. "I mean tonight he sucked my dick had me cumming in 5 minutes."

"Just wow…" says Kyle shaking his head. "A bit of too much information."

"Sorry," I apologize. "It's just that I found out our team lead is trying to blackmail him. Like trying to force Butters to date him in a sense."

"You can't force someone to date you," says Kyle. "How old is this guy?"

"I think he is 22 years old," I reply. "Younger than us."

"Typical," says Kyle. "Young fucking idiot. If someone doesn't want you, move on. How did you find this out?"

"I overheard him trying to fuck him maybe even rape him tonight when I was leaving the office," I reply. "Like Kyle…..Butters sounded scared."

"He should report that team lead!" exclaims Kyle.

"I'm not sure what Butters is going to do," I sigh. "I wanted to kick this guy's ass. I already can't stand him."

"He does sound like an asshole even before this whole attempted rape business," he replies. "What is really troubling you dude?"

"I think I'm starting to like Butters," I reply. "I never really….liked anyone before, I mean not like this." Kyle looks at me.

"You don't like him, you love him," he says. He sits down his beer. "How did this even happen? You guys aren't even dating."

"I know I know," I reply looking at the ceiling. I look back at Kyle. "Like even though Butters is still an asshole at work he actually treats me nicely. I like being around him."

"I don't know what to say," replies Kyle. "On one hand I want to support you or the other hand he is your boss."

"That's what I need your help with!" I reply. Kyle rubs his chin.

"I think you should tell him how you feel," says Kyle. "Even if he doesn't return those feelings at least you getting it put out there." I didn't even think that about Butters not liking me. I can feel my face fall. "Do you think he doesn't feel the same." I drink some more of my beer shaking my head no. No, I don't believe he feels the same way. I mean he kicked me out his damn office after we fucked. "Oh boy…." I hear the front door with Stan walking in.

"I got here as fast as I could," he states walking into the living room. I guess our faces say it all. "Oh shit, what did I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR MONTHS LATER

My phone on my work station rings. I see that it is Butters. I answer quickly.

"Kenny," he greets. "Are you busy?"

"No sir," I reply. Butters doesn't call me unless he needs to do urgent work or something is very wrong.

"Excellent, can you come to my office please," he instructs. I begin to worry. The only time people get called to that office is when they are in trouble or in being fired. Fuck. I hang up walking to the office slowly dreading what's to come. I rack my brain trying to remember did I fuck anything up in the past couple of months. Butters and I have gotten a lot closer now. We met at the hotel regularly now. Don't get me wrong he still rides my ass at work but I expect nothing less. I finally arrive at his office opening the door.

"You didn't knock," he notes.

"Sorry," I apologize. I figured since he called me in here I could just walk in. I guess I was wrong about that. Butter tilts his head looking at me from his seat.

"It's fine," he replies. "Come in and shut the door." His office is really nice. He only has one window but it is floor to ceiling. Right now he has the upper window with the blinds open allowing plenty of sunshine to come in. "Have a seat please." I sit down getting more nervous. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No," I say slowly. Butter nods.

"Please do you want to tell Kenny the good news?" asked Butters. Mr. Kavot is the present, the hell.

"Hey there Kenny," he greets. I look down noticing that Mr. Kavot is on speaker phone. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing okay," I reply.

"Glad to hear that," says Mr. Kavot. "I wanted Mr. Leopold to bring you in because you have been doing such an excellent job lately. Your numbers have in fact double over the past month." I glance at Butters who is smiling like a proud father. "I wanted you to know we appreciate your hard work. I would like to give you a 1,000 dollar bonus and we are promoting you to team lead. You will be getting a 3 dollar increase. Don't worry about Daniel is moving on to other opportunities outside of the company. Keep that between us for now. How do you feel about that?" I'm in shock.

"I would like to say I think he is pretty excited sir," smiles Butters.

"T-Thank you," I finally manage to say. "I really appreciate this. I mean wow, team lead."

"Don't sell yourself short?" says Mr. Kavot. "I like your passion. We need someone who is going to inspire the whole team and become mini versions on you." I'm at a loss for words. I'm sure had they posted this position many people who have applied but here they are giving it to me.

"I won't let you down sir!" I exclaim.

"Good to hear," he replies. "I hope you get yourself something nice or go on a nice vacation." I look at Butters who is grinning wildly.

"Did you have anything else for me sir?" asked Butters.

"Yes," he replies.

"Give me one moment," says Butters. He pushes mute on the phone.

"Tonight?" he asks. He usually says that when he wants us to meet up. It's become somewhat our code word.

"Yes!" I exclaim happily at the thought of him being with me. "The usual." Butters nod taking the call off mute as I head out of the office. I know for a fact I can't tell anyone about my promotion until the company makes an announcement. I am wondering if they found out what an asshole Daniel is. Maybe that is why I haven't seen him. I didn't like him and only checked glad to know I didn't have to see him. I'm grinning all the way back to my desk. I can't help as I grab my cell phone running outside to my car. The first person I call is Karen.

"Hey," she greets. "You never call around this time. Is everything okay?"

"I got promoted!" I exclaim.

"What!" she screams. "Ahhhhh!" I start laughing. I have been rooming with Karen since she moved out at 18. I know some people would hate living with their little sister but I find it rather refreshing. By any means, we're not struggling but to know we will be doing a little better is very nice.

"They just told me!" I exclaim. "I'm getting a bonus and a bump in pay along with my job title."

"That is so awesome!" exclaims Karen. "What brought this on? I mean I don't care but I do at the same time." I sit there wondering did Butters have anything to do with it? I can't see him mixing business with pleasure. Karen doesn't know I'm sleeping with my boss and I prefer to keep it that way.

"Mr. Kavto said he noticed how hard I was working," I explain.

"Isn't that the CEO?" asked Karen.

"Yeah," I reply. "I barely even see him. It's so weird."

"You must have done a good job for him to notice," says Karen. "So worth answering the phone."

"Why?" I ask. "What are you doing?"

"Ummmm you don't want to know," says Karen. Karen is literally a smaller version of myself. I tried shielding her but that shit didn't work.

"All right" I reply. "I will be back late tonight as I will be celebrating my promotion."

"Okay," she replies. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I say ending the call. I get back up to my desk looking around knowing all these people will be reporting to me. I will still be reporting to Butters but now I don't have a deal with Daniel bitch ass I feel much better. I know how Butters works so it will be much easier. I manage to get through the rest of today with no issues. It was hard to focus because I'm so excited. I get to my car when I realized I left my phone. Ugh, I really don't want to go back in there. I see Butters walking fiercely towards me.

"You forgot this," he says.

"Oh thanks," I reply. "I was just about to grab it."

"Um hm," says Butters. He hands me my phone glaring at me before walking to his car. I wonder did something happen. I will have to ask him when we get into the room. I drive to the hotel not too far behind Butters. He beat me there so he tells me what room we are in. I like when he pays for the rooms because no matter what he always gets a suite. He will get it in the corner if he can. Today it sounds like he wasn't able to get one but it is Friday. I knock once I'm at the room. Butters opens the door slowly. I can see he removed his tie unbuttoned his shirt a little. I was expecting him to ask me how was my day but he doesn't.

"Butters," I say lightly walking inside the room. "A-are you okay?" He looks at me running his hands over his face.

"No," he replies folding his arms. "No, I'm not okay."

"What is it?" I ask walking over to him.

"You…you were going to meet someone else," he states looking at me. It dawns on me he went into my phone. The app I had a guy reach out to me wanting to hook up. I barely use the dating app anymore. I mean I have Butters. I'm still shocked that he went in my phone.

"What!" I exclaim. "What are you doing looking into my phone!"

"Your screen was open okay!" he exclaims. "You should be glad I was the one who fucking found it! You left the dating site open for any old body to see it." I put my face in my palm.

"It's not any business of yours who I see," I state looking up at him. Butters bites his lip looking away from me.

"I really like you, Kenny," he says not looking at me. "I-I thought you were starting to like me too."

"I do like you," I tell him not having to think about my answer. Butters folds his arms.

"I don't believe you….." he pouts.

"No seriously," I replied walking up to him grabbing his face. "It's just that I know you like to keep work and personal separate. I really thought you just like hooked up."

"I wasn't getting these suites just because," says Butters with his eyes beginning to water. He blinks back tears and I feel so bad. I close the gap between.

"Don't cry Butters," I mutter cupping his face. "Would you like to date me?" He looks at me nodding his head yes. "That wasn't too hard now was it?" He sniffles a little laying his head on my chest.

"It was for me," he says emotionally. "I really thought you just liked having sex with me." Sounds like we were both thinking the same thing. Deep down I wonder how long has he felt this way.

"I never hook up with the same person more than twice from that dating site," I inform him as I begin to rub my hand up and down his back.

"Kenny," he says softly.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I want you inside me tonight," he says. I look at him in surprise. He has never once asked. I seriously thought he was a top only. That is what it states on the dating site. He looks at me pulling away chuckling. "I like being a top but I only bottom with people I care about, people I date." I look at him realizing he keeps himself at a great distance from everyone around him.

"I can do that," I tell him.

"Be gentle," warns Butter. "It has been a while." He walks into the bedroom with me following behind him.

"How long are we talking here?" I asked him. He blushes.

"Just know it has been a while," he says removing his clothes. He folds them up sitting them in the chair in the room. I follow behind him doing the same as he hates when I leave my clothes on the floor. I walk over to Butters who is blushing for the first time since we started having sex. I run my fingertips over his cheek causing him to close his eyes. I lean in kissing Butters glad that he is letting me in. "Mmpphhh…"

"Hahh…"I panted into his mouth as I continue to kiss him. Butters begins to kiss me back more emotional than anything I felt before. I finally pull away from him. No words need to be said as he lays down on the bed. I go and grab the lube so that I can stretch him. I look back seeing that Butters climbed under the covers. He actually looks like the old Butters, nervous, scared. "It's okay…." I say calmly as I pull back the covers. I push Butters thigh softly, he knows to open his legs. I want to be as close to him as possible. I want him to not only know I care but feel it too. I apply lube to my hands looking down at Butters who is very hard. I lean over him kissing him softly.

"Nnnggghh….." moans Butters into the kiss. I can tell he is nervous. I rub his entrance but not pushing my way inside yet. "Haa….ha…"

"If you want me to stop, just say the word," I inform Butters. I don't want him to think he has to do this.

"Kenny…" he moans causing me to look into his eyes. No, he is okay with what we are doing. I look into Butters eyes as I slide my pointer finger inside of him. "Ahhh…" His cheeks go red instantly. Butters turns his head to the side as I begin to move my finger back and forth. I know observing me may possibly be too much for him, shit it is a lot for me. I lean licking his neck softly. "Hahh…"

"You taste good…"I moan into his ear. Butters skin taste, clean, not dirty or salty like I'm use to with some people. I don't lick and suck on everyone. I find a good rhythm that I know Butters likes. The level of his voice is what gave him away. Butters is soon withering beneath me almost whining. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," he says softly opening his eyes. "You can add another finger. It's okay…"

"You're still pretty tight," I reply. Butters nods yes in agree.

"I'm okay with it," he smiles. "Besides your dick is bigger than two fingers," I chuckle glad to see he got a little bit of his humor back. I lean down kissing him sliding my tongue into his mouth. Butters slides his own tongue back against mine groaning as I add a second finger. Butters falls out of the kiss. "Ahhh…."

"Holy shit…"I moaned looking down at his cock. It's beginning to leak. His ass is already contracting around my fingers. I continue to move them back and forth scissoring them making sure I'm stretching him properly. Butters moans as he arches his back. He looks so sexy beneath me. It almost feels like we have been together in this way before. I shift myself leaning down taking his left nipple into my mouth.

"Gaaahhh!" cries Butters grabbing my shoulders. He likes this just about as much as I do. I dig my fingers deeper inside of him beginning to curl them slightly. "Oh god….." he pants. "Ken…..please….ahhh…." He is beginning to pulse around my fingers.

"Ken what?" I taunt slowing them down. I purposely rub against his spot for a second, just a second but it was good enough for him to get the point.

"Fuck…..I-I'm going to cum…" he whimpers. "Not yet…..ahhh…not yet….." I can't help it as I begin to smirk touching his spot once again. "Oh my god…..ahhhh…" Butters leg begins to shake causing me to carefully slide my fingers out of him. He closes his eyes looking relieved that he didn't blow his load. I can't tell that if I touched his spot one more time he would have. I apply more lube to Butters before apply my condom.

"You ready Mr. Leo?" I ask. Butters looks at me.

"You can call me Butters or Leo," he says softly. "I'm ready for you." He reaches his hands out grabbing my waist as I get comfortable between his legs. He looks so beautiful. I know I'm seeing the real him, he is bearing everything. He must have been hurt terribly to hide for this long.

"Leo….."I moan sliding inside of him slowly. His ass grips me right away causing me to gasp. "Fuck…..ahhh…" I take a few deep breaths to get myself focused. I feel embarrassed as I literally could cum in just a few minutes because of how he feels. I lean my head down a little more rolling my hips. "Mmmpphh…"

"Ha…ha….pants Butters. I rub my nose against his as I continue to take him slowly. My mind begins to swirl with so many emotions. It's making feel way too much.

"Gahhhh…"I pant as I roll my hips slowly as I finally decide to take his lips. They are soft, wet, and a little hot. I can't help it as my right hand slides down grabbing the side of Butters ass holding him in place. I shiver slightly panting harder as I try to reel myself back in. I'm going to cum soon at this rate.

"Ohhh…..Kenny…ahhh…" moans Butters. "So perfect….just like this….mmmm….."

"Ahhh…"I moan against his lips. I can feel my climax working it's way up. Usually, I wouldn't complain but this is different. This is my first time with Butters since we became official. I want it to be perfect. I am going to fight it for as long as I can.

"Aagghh…" cries Butters arching his back. I notice he shifted his left leg back more. I pant against his lips as I begin to focus on locating his spot. I refuse to cum until he does if anything else. I finally rub against his prostate. His walls tighten around my dick perfectly. "Shit….ahhh….I'm going to cum…..oh my god…..ahhh…." I can't stop my hips from snapping as I speed up hitting his spot just right. Butters grabs on to my shoulder. "Aaggghh….haahhh…..ha…" Butters begins to roll his hips taking on my deep thrusts.

"Oh, shit….."I cry looking at him. Butters looks at me looking drunk as he continues to fuck me back.

"Ha….haa….Ken…." he purrs. My eyes widen as my cock spasms hearing that god damn purr. My hips begin to snap deeper inside of him. I make sure to hit his prostate wanting him to finish with me although it is much too soon.

"I'm going to cum Leo…"I whine. "I-I'm sorry…haaa….ahhh….aaaggghhh…" I barely got out my words as I start cumming hard with my body shaking. I grip the side of his ass harder as I continue to cum. Towards the end of my climax, Butters releases his own impending orgasm.

"Oh Kenny…..yesss…" he cries arching his back. "Aaaagggghhh….fffuuuccckk…..ha….." His cum wets my stomach and I welcome it. I lean into his neck kissing it softly knowing this is a sensitive area for him. He shivers holding on to my upper back riding his climax. "Oh my god….haaa….." I finally slow my hips down. I rest for a moment basking in what just took place. "Kenny…..you make me feel so loved…"

"I do love you….."I say softly into his neck. Butters nods his head into my shoulder. It's not long before I can hear his soft cries of happiness as his tears begin to wet my skin. My life is never going to be the same. I'm dating my childhood friend and my boss…..


End file.
